Inuyasha Crossover One-Shots
by Shan Dan
Summary: Just some fun with characters from different anime with the main cast of Inuyasha.
1. Chapter 1

**One Shots Inuyasha Crossovers**

**This is my first crossover, kinda, so please be nice.**

Chapter 1 Dragon Ball Super

Somewhere in the heavens, deep in a grand palace, a beautiful Goddess was wakening from her nap after almost two centuries.

"I just woke and I can already sense trouble brewing, she sits up stretching like a cat, what a pain, boo" she pouts then glance at the still slumbering figure beside her. She caress his beautiful face lovingly,_ 'I will be back soon mate'_ she kiss his lips lightly, he grunts in his sleep as if in answer.

Getting out of bed she went to take a bubble bath. Thirty minutes later after dressing in a flowing black floral kimono with a golden obi, a celestial robe and flats, leaving her knee length wavy raven tresses down, she made her way slowly down a corridor of pillars humming a tune heading to her thrown room.

"My lady, good to see you're awake, though I am curious as to why so soon, is the lord still resting?" a being with white hair dressed all in blue with a ring behind his head appeared before her, bowed deeply with a pleasant smile questioned.

"Good to see you as well Dai, she continue passed him, have you forgotten that though I may be sleeping I'm still aware of most happenings in my domain, especially energy signatures and there are a few that are constantly flaring up and it's annoying me, so I decide to just end my slumber early, and yes he is still asleep, has there been any trouble otherwise" she inquires.

"There has been some, though nothing we couldn't handle" he trails after her hands folded behind his back.

"Hm, what about Zeno, has anything changed?"

"Well, there was an incident regarding time and now there are two" he replied humor lacing his voice. The door to the room opened before her on its own occurred giving her entry.

"The irony, she sigh, what have my son been up to in my absence?" before he could answer her a duel voice interrupted them.

"Mom!" the two Zeno's floated excitedly towards her.

"Hello Zeno's, have you been good while I was absent" she inquired gently patting their heads when they were in reaching distance as the present guards bowed deeply to her.

When she reached her thrown the chair morphed into a stylish lounge chair big enough to lye in. After sitting the Zeno's take up each her sides.

"Now tell me, what you have been up to"

"Lots and lots!" they cheered.

"Is that so?" she smiled amused.

"Yeah and we made a new friend"

"And we'll be hosting a fun game soon"

"Really and what is this new friends name?" she inquired gently.

"Goku!" they both replied.

"Goku huh, Dai who is this Goku person?" she glanced his way.

"He's a saiyan who also goes by Kakorot which is his birth name, from the planet Earth thought originally from planet Vegeta which was destroyed some time ago by Freezia" he informed as an image of Goku was displayed to her.

"Oh, those idiots finally got trampled by Freezia, she mused, though it's to be expected given his paranoia tendencies, she chuckles, So is Freezia still up to his tyrannical ways?" she inquired while absentmindedly patted Zeno's head who were enjoying the attention.

"No my lady for the one name Goku killed him" Dai informed easily.

"Good to hear, I would have done so eventually but it would take time from more important things, _'like my mate'_ she stared at the image of Goku, he's kind of cute, though not my type, a thoughtful look cross her heart shaped face, Zeno's activate sleep mode."

Their eyes glowed, "understood, powering down" they monotone as the glow fades**. (Yes, Zeno is an android she created to oversee for whenever she and her mate slumber though no one but their personal guards, the destroyer's guardian's and the grand minister knows)**.

"Guards take them to their room, Dai tell me more about this 'fun' game they were so excited about and also of my son's activities"

The guards took a Zeno each and left with a bow as Dai proceed to informed her of what she wish to know.

"I see…well now I'm interested in meeting this Goku, he sounds like an unaware destructive idiot, she stood, he would be better suited as one of my destroyers, and I'm going alone, she voiced seeing as Dai was about to interject, also to see my son on my way there" she vanished in an orb of light.

Dai sigh with a smile, "Always so energetic Goddess of all, Lady Kagome, I should warn the others of her waking, firstly Whis since he's where she's going" _'I hope the lord doesn't wake while she's absent'_ he sighs.

Back in the bedchambers a hand reached out in search for the extra body that's suppose to be there but find it empty, golden eyes fluttered open.

**XxXxX**

Goku and Vegeta were training on Beerus's planet with Whis as said destroyer lounge on a chair nearby watching while he eats when the glowing of Whis staff catch his attention.

"Whis you have a call!" he informed lazily.

"Could you see who it is for me lord Beerus, he called back easily dodging Goku's and Vegeta's attack.

"Fine" he drawls.

When the image came on display he was instantly on his feet bowing dropping his food, "Grand Minister! Good to see you well!" he stuttered sweating, that got the others attention.

"Greetings, Dai replied calmly, Whis I called to warn you that lady Kagome is awake and will be stopping by" he informed watching as Whis stiffen amused, that is all, I must inform the others, good day" he smiles pleasant as the display closed.

"What was that all about and who is this Kago-something person" Goku asked nonchalant with a goofy smile curious.

Beerus hits him over the head, "Its lady Kagome you moron!, he shouts angrily then calmed, though I must admit as to being curious to why she would be coming here, after being hidden for more than a century" he ponders turning to a silent Whis.

"What is so special about her anyway?" Vegeta asked folding his arm across his chest.

"From what I know she's almost on the same level as Grand Zeno, whenever she appears Grand Zeno isn't seen until she leaves, though no one's ever seen her before not even I" Beerus informs.

"Ahem, Whis clear his throat to hide his reaction while gaining their attention, actually lord Beerus, lady Kagome is actually far more powerful than Grand Zeno" his staff appears in his right hand putting the other behind his back.

"WHAT!" three voices echoed shocked.

"Also she wasn't hiding, merely sleeping" Whis informs calmly.

"How come I wasn't inform about this Whis?!" Beerus yells angry.

"Well, she didn't think it important to tell the destroyers and we don't question her orders, he turned to Goku and Vegeta, when she arrive please be on your best behavior and address her properly, he sigh, the last thing I need is to be subjugated to dealing with her anger plus the aftermath, her temper is legendary"

"Well, that's not a very nice thing to say about me after not seeing each other for so long, Whis dear" a female voice echoed around them before a ball of light appeared a few feet behind them.

Turning they saw a beautiful woman with stunning blue eyes wearing a black floral kimono with a golden obi, a celestial robe with raven flowing hair stood there a hand on her hip with a smirk.

"L-Lady K-Kagome" Whis stuttered then clear his throat and bowed, it's good to see you're doing well" the others stood stunned at Whis reaction. He glared at them to do the same and they complied.

"Yes, yes, she wave casually, you may lift your head, now the reason for my visit, glancing to Goku eyeing him up and down, hmmm another mortal with devine powers, I was right, you will make an exceptional destroyer in the future" she mused.

'_She could tell from just one glance?!'_ three thought at the same time.

"Sorry but I don't have any interest in being a destroyer" Goku informed scratching his head uneasy the way she was eyeing him.

She appeared in front him with a smirk, "Who said you had a choice, and I said in the future" turning from his shock expression to Vegeta, "another with devine powers though you have a mean looking face", his fist clench, _'I didn't even see her move' _

Then to Beerus, "a new destroyer, why a purple demon cat?", his brow twitch, after studying their energy closer, a sweet smile spread across her face, vanishing from sight appearing above them floating the wind playing with her hair and clothes showing her lovely legs, "I see, so you three have been the reason for my early waking, and I'm angry about it, now I shall punish you accordingly" a dark orb appears in her right hand. They all stiffened.

"My lady what do you mean?" Whis interjects sweating, not wanting things to get worse.

"You of all beings should know how hyper sensitive I am to energy signature even while asleep and these three are some that were annoying me so I woke early to investigate and maybe erase their existence" the orb got bigger as she spoke still smiling sending shiver down their spines, "how fortunate that three of you are gathered in the same place, but don't worry Goku your soul will be safe with me" giggling she fired her attack at the three, they try to move but find themselves immobile, as the attack came closer the bigger it got.

They powered up to max to try and counter it.

"There is no use in fighting it just accept your fates" she chuckles slyly.

"My lady-"Whis try to speak but was cut off.

"Silence Whis or I might punish you next, don't think I forgot about sin" another orb appeared in her hand.

Just before the attack hit the three it evaporated.

'_HUH?' _all five thought puzzled.

"Mate, you're letting anger control you again" a deep smooth masculine voice interject stopping her instantly.

Masculine arms wrapped around her waist pulling her back into his chest, she stiffen turning her head slowly, "Se-Sesshomaru you're awake, already, what are you doing here?" she blinked innocently.

"What have I told you about leaving while I'm still asleep?" the handsome male with two stripe on each cheek, a crescent moon on his forehead with silver silky ankle length hair wearing mostly white asked stoic a glint in his eyes.

"Ah…uh that am not to?" she averted her eyes nervously tapping her two pointed fingers together.

"It seems you enjoy being punished" he smirked.

"W-wait that's not-"they disappeared in a flash of light cutting off her panic sentence leaving behind three surprised individual at the turn of event and one breathing a sigh of relief.

"Who was that" Beerus asked recovering first.

"That was Lord Sesshomaru her mate, you three are luck he stopped her or you would be obliterated" Whis chuckled uneasily.

"One thing's for sure though that was the scariest lady I have ever met" Goku voiced uneasy.

The others nod in agreement.

**End?**

**('-_-) well I tried, it didn't turned out the way I wanted butt its better than most. I think?**

**Anyway please review or follow!**

**Coming**** soon;**

**Temptress in the Waking**

**A SessxKag story of Kagome waking to her true nature.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Forgive the errors I wrote this when I was bored and had writers block for my other stories.**

**This takes place before Ichigo got back from Hueco Mundo after defeating Ulquiorra. My anticlimactic ending to that fight.**

**Chapter 2 Bleach 1**

A swirling black portal opened behind an unsuspecting Aizen but visible to the two behind him. A slender hand reached from with going through his back into his chest surprising everyone as he cough up blood.

"So this is what has been giving me headaches for the past months" a melodically sweet voice came from within as the hand retreated from Aizen's chest with the hogyoku as a female fully steeped out into view looking drop dead gorgeous and sensually dressed in an off the shoulder kimono much to the pleasure of the males present.

"The only thing to do is get rid of it before it cause further problems" with that said everyone watched in astonishment as the jewel glowed then starts to disintegrate into dust in her bloody palm.

"Well, that's one problem taken care of, she turned sapphire gaze to Aizen who was glaring at her, his hand trying to stop the bleeding, now for the other."

He opened his mouth to say something but it died in his throat, his head fell from his shoulder and his body starts to fall when it suddenly burst into flames reducing it to ash. The on lookers were speechless with the ease of how she took out Aizen.

"Hn, I guess even rodents burn well, glancing around at her stunned audience with a deadpanned expression she started a slow drawn out mocked applause, very well done soul reapers, I applaud your incompetence that led up to this avoidable disaster" she chuckled without humor her long raven hair blowing in the wind.

"Who are you to talk about something you have no business with!?" Soifon sneered.

That snapped everyone out of there stupor.

She glanced at Soifon when Tosen decided to attack her, sword drawn ready to strike but stopped a breath away from her neck.

She turned fully to him, "You saw what I did to your leader with little effort, she mused while circling him slowly waving a hand casually, and you thought you could somehow do better" she stopped in front him reached out and took off his eye wear, open your eyes" he obeyed and for the first time in his life he could see.

"How…" he breathed.

"You have such pretty eyes, I shall show you mercy for you were only miss guided" with a flash of white light he was reduced to a child to the continuous shock of everyone.

She held him close as he snuggled into her shoulder falling asleep while turning to Soifon, "Be careful to whom you mouth off to child least you forfeit what little life you have left"

Just then another portal opened a couple feet's to her left. A redhead teen stepped out dressed casually, he paused glanced around confused until he spots her.

"Mother, what have you gotten yourself into this time?" he asked with a sigh.

She huffed, "You make it seems as if this is a regular occurrence"

"Isn't it?" he quirked a slender brow.

"Don't do that you're acting too much like him" she clicked her tongue at him.

"Your one to talk mom you act more like him everyday which is terrifying" he grumbled.

"Never mind that, why are you here shouldn't you be out with your father?"

"Something came up and he sent me to get you" he stick his hands in his pocket.

"Very well, come take this child with you I have to finish up here and collect a few others" she informed as she hand over the sleeping boy to the teen.

"Another one to add to your collection mom?" he teased as he turned from her adjusting the child in his hold.

She scoff, "I don't 'collect' people Shippo I just like helping when I can" placing a hand on her hip.

"Whatever you say, with a snap of his finger a portal opened in front him, glancing over his shoulder he continues as he steps inside, oh and don't stay too long or else the next person to come will be father himself" he smirked as the portal closed behind him.

"That cheeky little brat" she muttered a faint pink to her cheeks.

"Who are you?" the head captain spoke up for the first time, Are you friend or foe?"

"Neither, I only interfered because of that stupid bobble some idiot created, Urahara flinched, on a whim without knowing the consequences, she snapped as the sky starts to darkened with her anger, so now that's done I will be going" she took a breath to calmed and the sky cleared.

"Unfortunately I cannot let you leave, he bangs his staff and his subordinates prepare to engage, you have aided a wanted criminal for treason against soul society."

The arrancars watched on conflicted, well some were.

"Have you gone senile old man, do you really think you can stop me after seeing what I just did, for example, with a snap of her fingers the arrancars disappeared **(Including Gin)**, I just send them back to los noches, I could do the same to you easily, lucky for you I've got places to be, my name's Kagome by the way tah" she vanish in a portal that opened behind her.

Ichigo suddenly burst out onto the scene looking around confused at the absent of Aizen and his army.

**In Hueco Mundo**

She stood in front a body sprawled out on the ground as another starts to form out of sand beside them.

"Welcome back Grimmjow, Ulquiorra" she greeted with a pleasant smile.

"Who are you?" Grimmjow growled standing up while Ulquiorra remained quiet.

A smirk cross her beautiful face, "My name is Kagome Taisho and I'm you're new master."

**End?**

**Please review and read my other works.**


End file.
